


The Sheriff's Punishment

by CoppeliaRose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domination, F/F, Light BDSM, Season 1, dub-con, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaRose/pseuds/CoppeliaRose
Summary: Set in season 1. Emma is trying to prove Mary Margaret's innocence by trying to find evidence in the Mayor's house only to be caught by Regina.





	The Sheriff's Punishment

"I will prove your innocence... I promise!" That's what Emma had told Mary Margaret as she headed out of the station, making her way to the Mayor's mansion. Both women had their suspicions that it was Regina who was behind all this. Emma was so convinced of this fact that she had decided the search the woman's house without a search warrant. 

Henry had given her the key to the house so she could look around while Regina was out. The blonde had started in the living room but had quickly moved on to the study. After rummaging through the many drawers of the woman's desk and coming up empty, she moved on again, searching every room in the house, every nook and every cranny until she stood in Regina's walk in closet.

The blonde would have enjoyed this under different circumstances, but now she certainly wasn't having a good time. Emma got on her knees and pulled out a drawer, rummaging through the woman's socks but coming up empty once again. The next drawer made Emma blush a little as it was filled the woman's sexy and lacy underwear. The blonde held up a pair of red panties and a black balcony bra in the other hand.

Emma hadn't noticed the front door opening and closing, nor the high heels clicking against the wooden floor as Regina made her way through the house. She had missed the muffled curses the woman had uttered under her breath as she found her house in utter chaos. Neither had she heard the soft creaking of the bedroom door opening and Regina crossing the room in quick strides, only to see her enemy holding up her intimates.

"Miss Swan!" Regina grit her teeth as she was seething with anger. "Put. That. Down." She said pointedly. 

_How dare she touch my underwear so casually!_

The blonde gasped and looked at the livid woman. The longer she looked at her, she could swear there was a dark, looming aura coming from the mayor in the form of dark smoke.

_I will make you regret this! You will regret this you insolent woman..._

She was almost convinced the woman's eyes were going to shoot lasers right through her. Before she could contemplate that even further however, Regina reached out and grabbed the woman by her hair, pulling her along out of the closet.

"Shit, Regina! Let fucking go of me." Emma complained and grabbed the woman's wrist. She had never expected her to be so strong. She groaned and whined as her hair was pulled. The brunette threw Emma on the bed and pushed her face into the mattress.

_I will punish you beyond belief_

"Who said you could go rummaging in my house? You made it a damn mess,  _Miss Swan_." She said in a low voice foreign to Emma. She was honestly scared for her life by now as she was experiencing a side of Regina she would honestly associate with the Evil Queen from Henry's book.  
"I'm sorry I..." Emma tried, hoping that apologising would make the woman loosen her grip and go easy on her.  
"Screw your sorry. You break into my house and desecrate my underwear drawer... You should be ashamed of yourself!" Regina said and as Emma was trying to form another apology and explanation of her actions, she felt a flat hand connect to her backside mercilessly. The sound of the spank echoed off the walls followed by the blonde's outcry to the painful sting.

_How do you like that!_

"Shit!"  
"Ever so eloquent, Miss Swan." Regina said and did it again.   
"Fuck~" The blonde cried out again and curled her fingers into the sheets, pulling them a little. It hurt so much, the way Regina spanked her, but her body betrayed her as it was burning up for the dominant woman. 

_If that's what it takes..._

"Oh, we can~" Regina purred and before Emma could stop her, the brunette had pulled Emma's pants down her ass and moved to lie on top of her while pinning her down. "Can't say I'll enjoy it, but I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual." The brunette said and slid her hand down the woman's body and slipped her fingers inside Emma's dripping core. Her body was not listening to her whatsoever as this was making the blonde feel so good. She moaned involuntarily and cursed a few times. The brunette smirked a little and bit the woman's neck.

_I will violate you..._

"If I didn't know any better... You'd think you're loving this, Miss Swan. Your wet cunt is sucking on my fingers." She whispered into the woman's ear, sending a shiver down Emma's spine.  
"No..." She tried to deny it, but it came out closer to a moan than anything else.  
"No? Your body is telling me something else entirely." The older woman said as Emma's hips started to move on their own, meeting the thrusts of those fingers that were buried inside her so deliciously.  
"Please stop..." Emma tried, but deep down inside, she didn't want the woman to stop. She turned her head to look at Regina, looking deep into her eyes. The brunette grabbed her face and forcefully crashed their lips together, sucking Emma's bottom lip between her teeth and biting it. Emma groaned and tilted her head slightly, fitting their lips together more properly and actually kissing her back.

_What the hell..?_

Regina pulled back from the kiss and looked at the blonde a little taken aback. It didn't show so much in her face, but her eyes betrayed her. The fingers that were buried inside of Emma's burning body stilled their movements as the brunette didn't quite know what to do with this new information.  
"Regina..." Emma panted and leaned closer to the woman, kissing her. "Don't stop now." She whined as she was so close now. Regina's grip loosened on the woman, allowing her to move. 

 _Wasn't I in control here? Showing Miss Swan exactly what happens if you mess with the Queen? Why now would she be kissing me?_   

Emma reached out to Regina, pulling her closer by her neck and kissing her deeply. The brunette snapped out of her exasperation and let the blonde steal a kiss from her.

_What am I doing...?_

The blonde moaned into the kiss and moved her hips more to make the fingers inside her move again. Regina kissed back slowly, still confused but trying to buy herself a little time to figure out her next move, but after a long kiss, she still came up empty. Her mind was blank. For once, the Queen didn't know what to do at all. She pulled her fingers back and Emma whined at the loss. She looked into Regina's eyes and rolled on her side before pulling the brunette closer to her body, draping her leg over the woman's hips and kissing the confused mayor again.  
"Finish it." The blonde whispered.

_What in the hell am I doing?!_

Regina's fingers found their way back inside of Emma and thrusted them inside of her deeply. the blonde held onto the older woman tighter and moved her hips to meet the woman's thrusts.  
"I'm so close..." Emma groaned and looked deeply into the Queen's hazel eyes. It didn't take long before the blonde trembled and tossed her head back, moaning loudly and cumming around those slender fingers. Regina watched the woman unravel and bit her lip.

 _Beautiful_  

The brunette caught herself and pulled her fingers out of the woman, quickly distancing herself from the blonde as if she was burned.  
"Get the hell out of my house, Miss Swan!" The brunette yelled as she got up from the bed, turning her back to the unwelcome guest. Emma sat up slowly and looked away from the woman's back.

"Why?" Emma asked softly and Regina's eyes widened.  
"WHY?! Because you broke into my house. Now, get out!" She yelled directly at the woman and Emma shook her head.

"Why did you do this to me?" She asked and looked into Regina's eyes. "If you hate me so much, why would you want to do this to me at all."

_Because I don't hate you... You infuriate me because I don't hate you... Emma_   
  


**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **   
  


Kathryn had turned up in the streets again a few days later. Mary Margaret was released immediately and things had slowly settled again in Storybrooke Maine.

One thing wasn't settled however...

"Regina...?" Emma knocked on the woman's door for the fifth time now, her other hand in the back pocket of her jeans as she waited. The door opened a few moments later and the brunette looked at the offender that kept knocking.  
"You don't give up, do you... Miss Swan." She said and folded her arms.  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"What makes you think I want to talk to you?"  
"Then just listen." Emma said and the brunette rolled her eyes but didn't move. "I know you've been avoiding me. More than you normally do, anyway." The blonde started and moved a little closer to the woman. "You're not the same since...  _that day._ " She whispered the last and looked into the woman's eyes. Regina shifted a little uncomfortably as Emma was close enough, yet still moving closer.

_I can almost touch you... close enough to kiss you..._

The blonde leaned against the door frame, her face inches from Regina's. The brunette closed her eyes and shivered as the blonde spoke again.  
"Since you threw me on the bed."  
"Stop..." Regina groaned and felt herself leaning closer to the woman's body, wanting to feel the heat of her body against her own, the same way she felt it when she pinned the woman down. How good it felt to overpower her and make her beg and plead.

_I'll make you beg for more_ _, like you did the first time._

Regina shook her head and put some distance between the Sheriff and herself.  
"Regina, you can't avoid me forever. We share a son, like it or not." The blonde said and stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind her as Regina kept backing up, shaking her head.  
"Stop it, stop it... Stop it!" She kept saying while holding her head. She eventually backed into the wall and looked at Emma with something that resembled fear. The Queen was afraid of her own thoughts as they haunted her.

_I want to grab her, throw her against the door and make her scream~ as loud as she can. Make her scream my name so everyone knows she's mine. I want to violate her, every bit of her, feel that soft and moist pussy clench around my fingers..._

Regina gasped as Emma's hands grabbed her shoulders.  
"Are you even listening?" The blonde asked and the brunette just stood there, looking at her silently, examining her face and those beautiful green eyes that were looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry... You need to leave..." Regina said and pushed at Emma's shoulders. "Before I do something we both regret." She whispered. The blonde looked at the woman with a frown.  
"Regina, you're acting really weird. Can't we talk about this?"  
"What is there to talk about?!"  
"Just listen to me." Emma said and lifted the woman's face.

"What happened... That day, was a bit unexpected." The blonde started out and took a deep breath. "But not entirely unwanted." She looked away and bit her lip. "I guess... What I'm trying to say is, I didn't hate it entirely, what we did."

There was a looming silence between the two women that stretched longer than comfortable, so Emma broke it.  
"You, didn't seem to hate the idea either. Well, at first at least." She said and looked back at Regina who was looking at the floor.  
"Damn it, Miss Swan." The brunette said and looked up at the woman. "You just keep talking, don't you..." She said and leaned in, kissing the woman, claiming her lips a little roughly. Emma grabbed the woman by her sides and moved to hold her closer. She kissed Regina back and sucked on her lips gently.

As the two of them parted the kiss, Emma smirked.  
"Not very likely... No." She said and Regina chuckled humourlessly, shaking her head.  
"I hate you, Miss Swan." The blonde knew this wasn't true.  
"I like you too, Regina." Emma whispered between their lips, closing the gap slowly and moulding their lips together in a passionate kiss.  
  



End file.
